Temanku dan Pengisi Hatiku
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: POV KIBA pada 'Vampire Saga'/Wajahnya manis dengan rambut panjang yang menguntai, aku merindukannya dan mengharapkannya dia semakin mendekat. Tapi kutukan itu menghampiriku ketika dia mendekat kepadaku, apa yang harus ku perbuat? "Hinata, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak baik untukmu, pulanglah," aku menatapnya penuh kebencian dan kemarahan. Yah, aku mencintainya dulu tapi tidak sekarang.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Temanku dan Pengisi Hatiku**

**Dislaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHina, KibaHina, KibaOC**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Warning: Inside/standar warning.**

**...**

**Prologue**

.

Suasana dingin masih terasa dikulitku, selimut itu semakin kunaiki untuk menetralkan rasa dingin tersebut.

Walau begitu bau apek dari selimut yang belum dibersihkan di cuci itu membuatku menjauhkan selimut tersebut sehingga hanya menghangatkan daerah dada ke bawah saja. Aku menghirup udara disekitar kamarku. Bau kayu yang menenangkan terhirup olehku, seperti masih baru. Entah bagaimana Nathan dan Jiera memilih kayu yang bagus sehingga aku dapat menghirup wanginya yang halus tapi sejuk itu.

Tanpa terasa kakiku terasa dingin membuatku harus memastikan selimut dapat menyelimutkan kakiku. Aku menutup mataku dan kembali ke aktifitasku untuk tertidur dengan tenang karena kelelahan setelah memperbaiki mobil ayahku kemarin.

"Kiba!" baru saja aku akan menutup mataku, namun teriakan dari salah satu kakak kembarku yang masih disini membangunkanku.

Aku tidak menghiraukan teriakan itu dan kembali tertidur.

Derap kaki terdengar ditelingaku, dan akhirnya suara pintu yang didobrak oleh kakakku membuatku terbangun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur, heh," ucap Hana.

Aku menatap Hana dengan malas, dia berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ini hari minggu Hana," keluhku mendudukkan tubuhku.

"Kau harus tetap bangun walaupun ini hari minggu," kata Hana. "Sarapan sudah siap."

Kemudian Hana kembali menuju dapur tempat kekuasannya.

Aku hanya dapat menghela napas. Tidak perlu membuat Hana kembali ke kamarku lagi, akhirnya aku berjalan menuju dapur.

Sayup-sayup terdengar dua buah suara yang sangat ku kenal.

Suara Hana dan Itachi, sepasang kekasih yang paling memuakkan.

Namun sepertinya arah bicara mereka kali ini kelihatan serius daripada biasanya.

"...aku tahu, lebih baik aku akan diskusikan itu pada Shisui dan Yahiko," ucap Hana.

"Baiklah," hela Itachi. "Besok aku tidak bisa datang ke sini, kau tahu bukan," delik Itachi padaku.

"Tentu saja," senyum Hana.

Aku memasuki dapur yang telah berisi Itachi dan Hana.

Aku duduk jauh dari ke dua pasangan tersebut.

Hana memberikan tiga telur goreng pada piringku dan susu sapi.

Aku memakan makanan tersebut dengan tenang, baru saja satu setengah telur yang ku makan, deringan telepon bergema.

Aku mengangkat telepon itu setelah tatapan perintah dari Hana yang membuatku sedikit ngeri.

"Halo," sapaku datar karena kesal dengan sang penelepon.

"_Halo, Nath ada?_" tanya orang di seberang.

"Ini siapa?" tanyaku.

"_Ini Hiashi,_" jawab suara berat itu.

Aku mengingat-ingat.

Oh, sekarang aku tahu, sang penelepon itu adalah Hiashi Hyuuga sahabat ayahku.

"Maaf Hiashi, dad dan mom lagi pergi ke tempat Dree, mereka baru pulang beberapa hari lagi," ucapku.

"_Oh tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau mobilnya bisa diantar hari ini,_" suara berat tersebut berkata dengan bijaksana.

"Baik, baik," tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Dah," tutup orang tersebut.

Aku menutup telepon dan berjalan dengan sumringah kembali untuk menelan makananku.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Hana heran.

"Oh tentu saja, mobil tua itu akhirnya bisa kita letakkan," jawabku tersenyum.

Hana hanya mendelik kasar. "Hei itu masih sepuluh tahu," gerutunya.

"Ya, tapi itu keluaran 80-an," senyumku.

"Tapi masih bagus, kau bahkan dapat merubahnya menjadi hybird."

"Terima kasih," ucapku.

Aku memakan telurku.

"Hei itu bukan pujian tahu," gerutu Hana.

Ku lihat Itachi tersenyum sedikit diwajahnya.

Aku menghabiskan makanan itu dengan cepat karena semangatnya.

"Aku akan pergi sama Gaara dan Chouji," aku bergegas setelah meminum air dari keran.

Tanpa melihat ke belakang, aku memanaskan mobil itu dan kemudian ke rumah Gaara.

TIIN... TIIN... TIIN...

Aku menekan klakson.

Gaara keluar dari rumah dengan wajahnya yang lucu.

"Kau ribut sekali tahu," gerutu Gaara.

"Masuk, aku mau mengantar ini mobil," senyumku.

Gaara memasuki mobilku dengan wajahnya yang tidak semangat.

"Oh ayolah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," mohonku.

Gaara menatapku malas.

Mobilku hentikan di depan rumah Chouji.

"Oi, temani aku, pakai mobilmu Chou," teriakku ketikaku melihat Chouji yang sedang berlatih.

Chouji menganguk dan kemudian mobil sedan keluar dari garasi rumahnya.

Mobil ku jalankan dengan kecepatan maksimalnya diiringi dengan lagu rock yang tidak ku tahu judulnya.

Aku memelankan mobil ketika sampai didepan rumah berwarna kayu tersebut.

Aku turun dari mobil itu dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu garasi rumah tersebut.

Garasi ku buka, aku berbalik menatap wajah Gaara dan memberikannya tanda untuk memasuki mobilnya. Setelah ku berikan dia kode, dia memasuki mobilnya ke garasi. Dia turun dari mobil sambil memberikan kunci mobil itu padaku.

Aku menarik pintu garasi itu ke bawah dan menggemboknya.

Senyum tidak menghilang di sudut bibirku, bahkan setelah memasuki mobil Chouji menuju kembali ke reservasi.

...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N: Hai, pasti tahu dong kalau kalian membaca ficku yang berjudul My Boyfriend Vampire, nah ini adalah ficnya dari sudut pandang Kiba. Nanti juga aku akan membuat dari sudut pandang Naruto juga, tapi beda fic. Oke tanpa buru-buru ya sudah aku akhiri bacotan tidak jelas dari author.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Reviewnya yeah.**

**.**


	2. 1) Manis

**Title: Temanku dan Pengisi Hatiku**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Pairing: NaruHina, KibaHina, KibaOC**

**Warning: Inside, and Standard Warning, DLDR**

**...**

**1. Manis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengucek-ucek mataku untuk bangun dari tidurku, selimut telah terjatuh ke sudut ruangan di bawah pajangan pedang-pedangan dari kayu yang sering ku mainkan ketika ku kecil. Aku mengambil selimutku dan melipatnya. Handuk telah tersampir pada bahuku dan aku menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh seluruh badanku dengan sabun aroma lemon yang asam.

Aku membersihkan tubuhku ditemani guyuran air dan juga rambut panjangku –yang selalu diprotes oleh Hana. Ku keringkan tubuhku dan memakai pakaianku yang telah ku siapkan dari kamarku. Sebuah T-shirt dan celana jeans belel.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah menjemurkan handuk tanpa berpikir panjang aku ke ruang makan yang ternyata telah diisi oleh Shikamaru 'mantan' teman baikku setelah dia menjadi anak buahnya Shisui, aku mendudukan diriku sedikit jauh darinya yang salah tingkah.

"Chouji menelepon tadi, katanya dia tidak bisa ikut karena sedang latihan, jadi aku menyuruh Shikamaru ikut, kalian berteman bukan," ucap Hana menjelaskan.

Oh Hana, setelah satu bulan dia manjauhkanku entah mengapa dan pergi menjadi anjing pengikut Shisui yang selalu dia hina sebelumnya dengan kata-kata kotornya sekarang kau katakan dia temanku.

"Hn," jawabku malas sambil memakan serealku.

Ting... tong...

Suara bel mengejutkanku, dengan tatapan yang sama Hana menyuruhku untuk membukakan pintu.

Ternyata itu adalah Gaara yang menekan belnya, aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyumku yang hampir tidak kelihatan.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Gaara.

"Belum, ayo masuk. Hana sedang mengobrol dengan Shikamaru," jawabku.

"Shikamaru, kenapa dia disimi?" kernyit Gaara tidak suka.

Sama sepertiku, Gaara dan Chouji adalah teman lama Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya dia menjauh dari kami, baik di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Dia selalu bermain dengan Shisui dan antek-anteknya.

Kami berjalan dalam diam begitu juga ketika di meja makan, kami berdua senyap. Suara hanya berasal dari Hana yang mengobrol dengan Shikamaru mengenai entah apa dalam bisikan, namun aku bersumpah didalam percakapan itu ada kata Temari kakak Gaara dan adik Kankurou yang baru saja meliburkan diri dari kuliahnya dan datang ke reservasi.

"Kau masih kenal Hinata?" tanya Hana.

Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahi untuk mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan-kenangan yang telah lampau, namun hasilnya nihil aku tidak mengingat apapun.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Temanmu waktu kecil itu yang selalu Hiashi bawa ketika mereka memancing dan kalian selalu berenang membuatku kewalahan itu," cerita Hana.

Aku mengingat kembali, yah dan ku ingat seorang anak sembilan tahun yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran bersamaku ketika orang tua sedang memancing dan itu terakhirnya aku melihat gadis tersebut.

"Dia," akhirnya aku bisa membuka suaraku.

"Ya," anguk Hana.

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajahnya sekarang.

Seolah mengetahui pikiranku Hana tersenyum misterius.

"Oke, kita pergi sekarang, kau harus memberinya beberapa penjelasan Kiba, mobil itu kau yang membuatnya," ucap Hana.

Aku tersenyum.

Kami semua berangkat ke rumah Hiashi yang ditunjuk oleh Hana yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan, perjalanan penuh belokan.

Gaara yang duduk dibelakang bersama Shikamaru yang bertelanjang dada itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya karena itu, merasa seperti tertantang Gaara membuka bajunya membuat dia bertelanjang dada sama seperti Shikamaru.

Hana tertawa karena itu.

Aku menghentikan laju mobil didepan rumah berwarna kayu tersebut.

Dengan semangatnya aku keluar terlebih dahulu ditemani oleh Hana sedangkan Shikamaru dan Gaara masih saling tatap-menatap dingin membuatku ingin tertawa.

Aku memencet bel rumah tersebut.

Menunggu dan tidak berapa lama langkah kaki yang malas berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut biru dan mata cokelat menampakan dirinya membuatku hampir terhanyut menatap kulitnya yang putih kekuningan pucat itu.

Hana menyikutku untuk berbicara.

"Selamat pagi! Kau pasti Hinata!" sapaku, aku yakin Shikamaru dan Gaara sedang memperagakan pura-pura muntah.

"Iya, dan kau siapa?" tanya dia dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, masa kau tidak mengenaliku?" sungutku kesal, memang sih jika saja tidak dingatkan oleh Hana pasti aku tidak akan ingat, ku sedikit mendengar gelak tawa dari mobilku.

"Maaf Kiba-_kun,_aku memang tidak mengenal anda," jawab Hinata enggan, aku yakin itu dari tekstur wajahnya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, mungkin waktu itu kalian masih kecil jadi mungkin kenangannya akan lupa," Hana menatapnya tidak masalah disaat aku akan membalas perkataannya.

"Eh, maaf."

"Janganlah kau ucapkan maaf terus menerus Hinata, nanti kata 'maaf' itu akan berbeda maknanya," senyum Hana.

"Baiklah, kami hanya disuruh oleh Tou-_san_ mu untuk membantumu menerangi hadiah dari Tou-_san_ mu yaitu mobil mu," ucapku dengan senyuman dan nada yang sungguh sangat membosankan mengikuti anime romantis yang sering ditonton Dree.

Ku lihat wanita tersebut tidak ingin aku mengatakan itu, lalu sebuah suara sedikit mengejutkanku.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Kami bertiga berjalan sedikit menuju garasi, sungguh hatiku didekatnya semakin berdetak lebih cepat.

Aku membuka pintu garasi rumahnya dan disitu mobil _hybrid_ bergaya sporty dan campuran truk juga menampakan dirinya yang gahar.

"Wah, ini bagus Kiba-_kun_," ucap Hinata terpana.

Aku sedikit menyeringai puas.

"Ini aku membuatnya, mungkin sedikit aneh ketika menjalankannya," aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kita coba?" tawar Hinata.

"Oke, tapi apakah aku sendiri saja?" kau bodoh sekali Kiba.

"Maksudmu?" kernyitnya.

"Kau pikir aku datang hanya dengan kakakku, Hinata."

"Ya, ku pikir begitu," kata Hinata.

"Aku kesini datang dengan dua orang lagi," ucapku. "Mau ku kenali"

Hinata menganguk dan tanpa dikomando ke dua orang itu keluar dari mobil membuatku merutuk didalam hatiku. Mereka bertelanjang dada diudara sesejuk ini, kalau Shikamaru ku yakin dia memakai streoid –itu katanya dahulu pada rombongan Shisui- sedangkan Gaara modal nekat karena bertengkar dengan Shikamaru bagai seorang gay, aku hanya bisa tertawa didalam hatiku.

"Dia Sabaku no Gaara," tunjukku. "Dan satunya lagi Nara Shikamaru, ada satu lagi yang mau ikut namanya Chouji tapi tidak dapat hadir karena dia sedang berlatih."

"Salam kenal," sapa Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Salam kenal juga," sapa Gaara dengan sedikit kerlipan mata yang nakal pada Hinata tetapi aku tahu itu adalah kamuflase supaya tidak kelihatan menggigil.

"Mendokusai," keluh Shikamaru seperti kebiasaannya dulu.

"Kalian mau ikut," ajak Hinata.

"Tidak," ujar Gaara yang sedikit mendelik marah kepada Shikamaru yang menggumamkan sesuatu yang ku yakini seperti berkata mengiyakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Hinata mengakhiri pembicaraan sebelum dia memasuki mobilnya bersama dengan ku yang berada disampingnya.

Aku melihat Hana mendekati mereka berdua setelah dari dalam garasi yang sumpah pasti telah dia sembunyikan alat penyadap suara. Aku berusaha mencari alat tersebut selama perjalanan sambil melihat wajah Hinata yang sungguh sangat manis itu. Kami menjelajah kota Konoha

"Kiba, apa tempat ini selalu begini yah, sepi sekali," ujar Hinata menghilangkan kesunyian didalam mobil itu.

"Disini memang selalu begitu, walaupun disini pusat kota tetapi pusat perekonomiannya bukan disini melainkan sedikit mendekat ke perbatasan dengan negara bagian lainnya," ucapku menjelaskan tentang kota ini tetapi aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahiku karena dia dahulu pernah tinggal disini.

"Oh ya Kiba, kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sekolah di Konoha Prepatory Senior School, dan kau?" dustaku dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

"Aku akan masuk di Konoha High School, hari ini."

Aku mencari-cari kembali alat penyadap Hana.

"APA?" teriakku karena masih terus mencari alat peyadap itu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan sekolah itu?" tanya Hinata terkejut karena teriakanku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku gelagapan.

Kami kembali ke arah rumah Hinata, Gaara, Hana, dan Shikamaru tetap menunggu ketika mereka baru saja tiba ditempat itu. Hinata menyapa mereka dan kemudian pergi ke dalam rumah, aku menatap ke tiga orang itu kesal karena aksi penyadapan mereka, akhirnya Hinata keluar

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Apa kau yakin masuk Konoha High School?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku masuk ke sekolah itu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Oh tidak kenapa-kenapa kok," jawab Shikamaru sambil menarik Gaara ke dalam mobil.

Hinata yang menatap itu melihatku dengan heran. "Kenapa dengan mereka berdua?"

"Biasa saja bagi kami," jawabku dengan seringaianku.

"Oh, kau mau ku antar," ajak Hinata.

"Kita tidak searah, aku takut merepotkanmu," tolakku, kalau dia mengantarku maka akan tahu siapa aku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dimana rumahmu?"

"Di balik bukit itu," tunjukku.

"Nanti aku akan ke sana oke," ucap Hinata.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya meminta penjelasan padamu," jawab Hinata.

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu," ucap Hinata. "Aku pergi ke sekolah dulu."

Lalu dia pergi dengan mobil itu meninggalkan kami, aku memasuki mobil Hana diiringi tatapan Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sudah biasa bagi kami?" tanyanya kesal.

Aku terkekeh geli.

"Aku kira kalian pasangan yang cocok," godaku.

"Aku bukan gay," ucapnya kesal.

Aku dan Hana tertawa melihat tingkah Gaara, Shikamaru menyuruh Hana untuk menghentikannya dipinggir hutan dan kemudian kami berjalan kembali menuju sekolahku dengan Gaara yang bertelanjang dada, karena kasihan Hana memberikan longsoran baju kakak tertuaku Lian yang sekarang entah pergi kemana kepada Gaara ketika kami sampai.

Tidak ada nasihat seperti biasanya, Hana langsung pergi setelah mengantarku ke sekolah.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N: Waduh, itu setengah chapter di MBV namun ku buat satu chapter, ihihih. Oke pasti tahu dong yang sudah baca fic MBV chapter depan Hinata ngapain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rnr?**

**.**


	3. 2) Geraman

**Title: Temanku dan Pengisi Hatiku**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Pairing: NaruHina, KibaHina, KibaOC**

**Warning: Inside, and Standard Warning, DLDR**

**...**

**2. Geraman**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku bersama dengan Gaara, sekolah masih dalam keadaan sepi.

"Ke bangku itu," tunjuk Gaara.

Aku hanya bisa menuruti Gaara. Berjalan disampingnya sambil memikirkan rambut panjang Hinata yang tergerai dengan wajah yang manis, entah mengapa diriku menegang dengan darah yang berdesir.

Bangku taman itu masih lembap, namun Gaara telah duduk dibangku tersebut sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya. Aku menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya itu.

Buku tersebut pasti bertemakan filsafat atau beberapa lainnya yang sering Gaara baca.

Entah mengapa Gaara selalu menggaruk seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya ketika dia sedang membaca buku.

Sebuah van berwarna hitam memasuki parkiran sekolah dan berhenti menurunkan dua orang dari dalam mobil satu bertubuh sedikit tinggi dan satu bertubuh lebih pendek dari kami. Mereka Utakata dan Konohamaru ke dua kakak beradik Sarutobi anak Freg yang ramah.

Mereka tersenyum kepada kami, aku membalas senyuman mereka sedangkan Gaara meringis sambil menggaruk seluruh badannya.

"Kalian terlalu pagi," ucap Utakata ketika mendekati kami.

Dia duduk disampingku dan Konohamaru duduk disamping Gaara.

"Biasa, seperti kau tidak mengetahui Hana saja Ute."

Aku memperhatikan Gaara.

"Kenapa kau Gaara?" tanyaku khawatir.

Dia menatapku kesal.

"Ini karena baju Lian," jawabnya. "Sudah berapa lama baju ini tidak di cuci?"

Aku hanya menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Sekitar lima bulanan," jawabku.

Wajah Gaara membelalak mendengar jawabanku. Dia melepaskan baju tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Konohamaru temani aku," perintah Gaara berdiri dengan badan yang menggigil.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Konohamaru.

Tanpa menjawabnya Gaara menarik Konohamaru mengikutinya pergi membeli baju.

Utakata tertawa memegang mainan gelembung ditangannya.

'Dasar kekanakan' aku melihatnya meniup gelembung tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Lian? Ku kira bisnis bengkelnya lancar." Utakata memulai pembicaraan setelah membuang sabun itu.

"Darimana kau tahu? Aku saja tidak tahu," kernyitku.

"Yahiko dan tentu saja mantan pacar kakakku yang brengsek itu Shisui Uchiha," ucap Utakata menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Tenanglah Ute," aku berusaha menenangkannya yang ku tahu itu sangat sia-sia.

Kami terdiam, bingung dan sepi ditemani dengan banyaknya para pelajar yang berdatangan.

"Sepertinya aku akan mencari Gaara," kata Utakata mengundurkan diri.

Kini aku sendirian di bangku taman yang lembap, sungguh roman picisan yang dapat mengalahkan opera sabun sekalipun.

'Kau terlalu berlebihan Kiba,' pikirku.

Aku menatap bosan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, bahkan Shikamaru yang sekarang memakai kemeja dan tertawa-tawa dengan Kankurou dan Sasori membuatku bosan. Kankurou seperti biasa dia bertelanjang dada sama seperti ke dua orang tersebut jika tidak bersekolah. Dia mengacak rambut Sasori dan berlalu meninggalkan ke dua orang itu berbalik berjalan kaki.

Sungguh gila menyaksikan mereka berdua yang kini berjalan memasuki ruangan sekolah, aku berdiri bersama kedatangan seseorang. Dia memelukku dari belakang. Pertanda buruk.

Aku membalikkan badanku dengan bosan. Sebuah sentuhan lembut yang dingin menyentuh bibirku.

"Kau menungguku?" tanyanya.

Ingin kujawab tidak, tapi itu akan menambah masalah yang baru dan tentu saja berat dengan tangisan mendera.

Akhirnya aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayo," dia menggelanyuti tanganku.

"Kapan kau pindah?" tanyaku.

Dia mengedikan matanya tidak suka.

"Tidak tahu, dad sedang mengurusnya, namun di bulan ini aku akan pindah" jawabnya murung.

Ingin aku bersorak dalam hati mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Oh jangan murung begitu Hiko, kau pasti terkenal di sekolah barumu," dustaku.

Sudah dipastikan wanita ini tidak akan terkenal bahkan di Jepang sekalipun.

Wajahnya sedikit ceria.

Kami berdua berjalan dan berpisah di koridor yang berlainan. Aku mensyukuri itu. Namun tidak mensyukuri kelas apa yang ku masuki, kelas sejarah yang membosankan.

Aku menatap papan putih yang telah berserakan dengan tulisan yang sungguh menyakitkan mata tersebut. Bahkan aku akan menirukan Shikamaru yang biasanya tertidur di dalam kelas, seandainya saja itu bisa dilakukan di kelas ini.

Sang 'pendongeng' dari neraka itu seakan-akan menatap kami bagai makanan yang cocok bagi bara api nerakanya membuatku sedikit ingin keluar dari kelas ini.

'Tenanglah Kiba, lima bulan lagi kau akan bebas dari kelas neraka ini,' tenangku pada diriku sendiri.

Helaan nafas yang berat ku hela dari hidung. Aku membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, mungkin bermastrubasi dengan membayangkan wajah Hinata, singkirkan itu dari pikiranmu Kiba.

"Bagaimana kau sebutkan apa saja yang kau ketahui mengenai perang dunia ke dua?" tanya pendongeng neraka itu.

Sumpah kali ini aku berharap kepada arwah nenek moyang dan juga yang terlebih dahulu meninggal untuk membantuku kali ini dari si pendongeng neraka itu.

"A-anu _s-sir_..." gagapku.

Triiiiing...

Syukurlah arwah nenek moyang mengabulkan permintaanku, aku membawa tasku yang sama sekali tidak ku keluarkan isinya daritadi mencatat sejarah, aku bersorak gembira dengan itu. Kelas ke dua Fisika, pelajaran yang sangat ku sukai. Namun tempat duduknya yang tidak ku sukai, bersama dengan Hiko. Aku lebih menyukai menukar tempat dudukku dengan kelas sejarah yang menyiksa itu, walaupun jika dipikir kembali aku lebih menerima semeja dengan Hiko ketimbang mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari pendongeng neraka itu.

Aku duduk dengan mengeluarkan bukuku dan penaku tanpa melihat kesamping sembari menyalin tulisan di papan tulis ke kertas buku yang bergaris dengan pena yang hampir habis tintanya. Penjelasan pelajaran sekarang mengenai kuat arus listrik, cukup menguras otak namun menyenangkan dibandingkan sejarah. Hampir kulalui di kelas Fisika tanpa halangan, sampai bel berdering nyaring. Tangan yang lembut itu merangkul tanganku ketika aku akan keluar, kami keluar bersama melewati koridor yang ramai dengan anak yang menuju kafetaria. Dapat kurasakan tarikan dari lengan itu menuju ke koridor yang sepi tidak dinganggu oleh siapa pun. Aku menghela nafas pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ini kesalahanku menembak perempuan ini menjadi pacarku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Wajah Hiko mendekati wajahku melumat bibirku menyapu pelan bibir bawahku meminta izin memasuki bibirku, aku membuka bibir itu menerima 'aduan pedang' yang telah biasa kami lakukan bersama. Awalnya aku tetap mempertahankan supaya lidahku tidak ikut hanyut dalam ritme permainannya, namun itu susah –sangat susah dengan bibir paling mematikan seantero _Konoha Reservation Junior School_ dalam melakukan hal seperti ini.

Tubuhku mendekap tubuhnya yang ringkih, darah berdesir aneh di sepanjang nadiku dan beberapa aliran darah. Ku rasa aku menegang dengan badan yang memanas ingin minta dipuaskan. Aku semakin mendekap erat dan memperdalam lumatanku, setidaknya walaupun aku tidak mencintainya namun sangat menikmati ritme permainannya. Ku rasakan oksingen semakin menipis pada paru-paru, aku memerlukan sel-sel darah merah kembali bekerja memasok oksigen ke tubuhku. Lumatan itu berakhir dengan deru napas yang belum stabil. Baru ku sadari bahwa menghirup udara itu adalah suatu nikmat yang sangat berharga bagi kehidupan, aku menghisap saliva yang manis itu kemudian berjalan menuju kafetaria bersama Hiko disebelahku. Dering nada telepon berasal dari kantung saku Hiko, dia mengangkatnya menjauh dari diriku membuatku bersyukur.

Aku menduduki diriku ke bangku terdekat menunggu Hiko selesai dengan peneleponnya. Selang beberapa menit dia kembali dengan wajahnya yang bermuram durja. Dia menatapku tidak semangat, tidak seperti ketika kami berdua saling melumat.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku menatapnya.

Dia menatapku lebih dalam.

"Dad baru saja menelepon, besok kami akan berangkat menuju bandara," jawab Hiko muram.

'Akhirnya neraka ke dua telah hancur' sorakku dalam hati.

"Ya su-," perkataanku terpotong dengan bel yang berbunyi nyaring tanda pelajaran akan dimulai.

Akhirnya aku tidak dapat menikmati istirahatku di kafetaria.

...

"Dimana kau sembunyikan alat penyadap itu?" tanyaku kepada Hana dengan tatapan tajam.

Hana masih tidak ingin menatapku dengan cara membersihkan yang telah bersih.

"Oh ayolah Hana jawab," pintaku.

Hana menghela nafasnya mendongakan kepalanya bukan menatapku melainkan Obito Uchiha bersama denga Itachi disebelahku yang sedang menikmati _muffin_ buatan kakakku. Aku cukup kesal karena bukan Hana yang menjemput kami tadi siang sehabis sekolah melainkan Obito Uchiha, yang langsung pergi setelah berjumpa dengan keluarga Uzumaki ke dalam hutan entah mengapa dan sekarang dia bersama dengan Itachi adik sepupunya karena dia telah berumur dua puluh satu tahun.

"Di bawah radio," jawab Hana.

Aku bersorak sorai.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Hana.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Sekarang pergi, ke kamarmu atau kau bermain dengan konsol murahan yang menjijikan itu," omel Hana padaku.

Karena malas mendengarkan ocehan dari Hana aku keluar dari dapur, namun aku masih mendengar percakapan yang tadi sempat kupotong dengan sengaja.

"Obito bisa di tempatkan di bawah Sasori atau Kankurou," ucap Itachi.

"Tidak, itu tidak ada pada sistem hieraki..." entah mengapa jika membahas ini suara manja dari Hana kepada Itachi tidak terdengar.

Aku menidurkan diriku pada bantal di ruangan menonton. Hanya game GTA yang kumainkan, sangat membosankan dengan gerakkan L1 R1 untuk berciuman di dalam game. Aku mematikan permainan. Berdiri dan berjalan menuju rumah Gaara atau paling tidak rumah Chouji.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah Chouji. Tempat terbau di reservasi karena hasil pelatihan Chouji yang sumpah sangat menyiksa itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik aerobik dari dalam ruangan yang dahulunya garasi disulap menjadi tempat khusus untuk Chouji berlatih..

"Lebih baik kau ke rumahku saja berlatihnya," ucapku memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ide bagus," Chouji mematikan tape recorder dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tampak raut ceria di wajahnya.

"Aku nanti menemuimu," tepukku pada bahu Chouji.

Dia hanya tersenyum maklum dan berbalik berjalan ke rumahku.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah Hiko yang berada di tepi jalan karena dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumahnya, katanya ingin meninggalkan kenangan kepadaku –alasan yang konyol. Ku hirup oksigen semakin cepat dengan langkah kakiku menuju rumah Hiko.

Tok... tok... tok..., aku mengetuk pintu rumah Hiko yang tampak sepi tidak ada penghuni, aku terus mengetuk pintuku hingga secarik kertas tampak menempel di sebelah rumah itu.

_Pergi ke bandara_

Hanya itu saja yang tertulis pada secarik kertas itu.

'Dasar merepotkan,' keluhku. Aku kembali berjalan sambil menatap rerimbunan hutan yang hampir menyelimuti sebagian wilayah ini.

Srek, srek. Terdengar gesekan dari wilayah hutan, aku melihatnya dengan mataku dan pupil yang semakin mengecil menatap objeknya fokus. Dua ekor serigala, satu berwarna hitam pucat dan satu lagi berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan yang sedang bergerak, itu serigala yang besar sangat besar. Aku berjalan cepat untuk bergerak menuju reservasi yang sedikit terbuka dibandingkan daerah hutan ini, aku masih tidak mempercayai penglihatanku itu. Ada serigala di reservasi? ku rasa ayahku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa di tempat ini ada serigala bahkan ketika aku berumur lima tahun yang sering bermain ke dalam hutan bersama dengan sepupuku dan juga teman-temanku tidak pernah sekalipun Nathan Kiwa Inuzuka sang ketua suku yang hanya dapat dikalahkan oleh mom –menceritakannya kepada kami khususnya aku.

Lega rasanya ketika kembali ke reservasi.

Tiiin... tiiin... tiiin...

Suara klakson mobil membuatku menatap mobil yang mengklaksonku.

"Kau mau jalan saja atau naik," tawar Hinata membuka pintu samping kanan.

"Naik," kataku. "Aku mau ke dalam juga."

Aku memasuki mobilnya, lalu menunjukkan arah rumahku. Tampak Chouji sedang berlatih di bawah pohon dengan bertelanjang dada dan onggokan yang ku duga sebagai baju Chouji tergeletak dibawah kursi. Kami keluar dari dalam mobil. Hinata berjalan mendekati pohon rimbun tempat Chouji berlatih.

"Hati-hati Chouji sedang berlatih," larangku dan dia menuruti laranganku.

"Untuk apa dia latihan?" tanyanya. Kami duduk diteras rumah bersamaan datangnya Hana yang membawa makanan ringan dan teh hangat dinampannya.

"Menguruskan tubuhnya," jawabku. "Dulu dia gemuk, namun setelah tiga bulan ini berlatih, tubuhnya telah menyusut."

Aku menyaksikan dia memakan _muffin_ buatan Hana dengan anggunnya.

"Jadi penjelasan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku sembari menyeruput teh.

"Baiklah," mulainya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa demam dan mimpi aneh sekali."

"Mimpi apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mimpi menjadi Serigala," jawab Hinata membuat ku sedikit terkejut. "Oh lagipula itu hanya mimpi bukan, mimpi itu bunga tidur."

'Tadi serigala sebenarnya dan sekarang mimpi Hinata, aneh.' batinku

"Iya, itu hanya mimpi saja," ucapku membenarkan perkataanku.

Dia menyeruput teh sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru reservasi.

"Oh ya, aku lihat kau pandai mereparasi mobil dan sepeda motor," kata Hinata. "Bisakah kau mereparasi sepeda motor, aku jatuh cinta dengan sepeda motor yang baru saja ku ambil dari tempat sampah. Yah walaupun perlu perbaikan disana sini, bisakan."

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus membawa motornya ke sini," ujarku tertarik.

"Oke, berarti kita sepakat." Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan menanti aku menyambut tangannya untuk bersalaman tanda sepakat..

"Yeah, kita sepakat," aku menatapnya dengan sunggingan senyuman.

Setelah itu hanya sunyi yang berada antara kami, hujan telah datang mengguyur Konoha, Choji berlari dengan cepat berlindung diteras rumah.

"Kau basah Choji," ucap Hinata khawatir.

"Oh ini tidak apa-apa kok," acuh Chouji.

"Arrrgh," tiba-tiba Hinata menggeram entah mengapa.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Choji khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya seperti menahan rasa sakit yang kemudian tiba-tiba berubah.

"Sepertinya kau harus menginap disini Hime," tawarku.

"Oh tidak, terima kasih," tolak Hinata.

"Tapi kau akan kedinginan nanti," ucapku khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," keras Hinata masih tetap menolak penawaranku.

Hana keluar dari dalam rumah, mungkin karena mendengar keributan dari kami bertiga. Aku lihat dia menggenggam sebuah telepon genggam ditangannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hana menatap kami dengan mata tajam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata.

"Dia ingin pergi di saat hari hujan-hujan begini," teriakku karena suara guntur dan kilat membuat suara yang tadinya keras menjadi kecil.

"Nanti saja pulangnya, ayo masuk ke dalam kelihatannya hujan akan semakin deras," tawar Hana kepada Hinata. "Dan aku tidak ingin ada penolakkan," paksa Hana.

Kami memasuki rumah yang penuh dengan obrolan orang walau tidak terdengar dengan jelas. Hinata menatap tanda suku Quileute yang terpajang di dinding karena ayahku salah satu ketua jadi diwajibkan bagi lima ketua untuk memajangnya di dalam rumah yang menurutku itu sungguh sangat merepotkan.

"Itu tanda suku kami," sahut suara Hana.

"Tanda?"

"Yeah, moyang kami sebenarnya bukan datang dari sini melainkan dari Amerika Serikat, jadi sebagai pengingat bahwa kami memiliki tanah moyang, maka kami memakai tanda suku kami," ucapku.

"Eh, nama sukumu itu apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Suku Quileute, dulu hidup nomaden tapi seribu tahun telah menetap di Washington tepatnya di Forks, kami sering berkunjung ke sana," jawab Hana.

"Arrgh," kembali Hinata menggeram.

Aku mengembalikan pandanganku dari rombongan Gaara, Yuki, Utakata dan Konohamaru yang menjauh dari rombongan lainnya sedang mengobrol.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Hana khawatir.

"Oh tidak apa-apa," jawabnya yang ku tahu itu hanya untuk menenangkan kami..

"Benarkah," ucap Chouji memastikan.

"I-iya," kata Hinata lemah.

Dan kemudian geraman kembali menggema dari mulut Hinata, dia seperti akan pingsan untuk saja aku bisa menangkapnya sebelum dia terjatuh. Orang-orang berdatangan termasuk antek-antek Shisui dan teman-temanku –mengerubungi Hinata.

"Biar aku membawanya ke kamar," ucap Shisui.

Aku mendelik marah.

"Kamar Kiba, kamarku sedang dipakai sebagai perawatan mereka yang terluka tadi," entah apa yang dibicarakan Hana, dia menyuruh Shisui memasuki tubuh Hinata ke kamarku yang untung saja telah ku rapihkan.

Dengan cekatan Hinata mempersiapkan air hangat, sedangkan Yuki pergi ke dapur entah membuat apa. Aku duduk disebelah teman-temanku, mereka seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sedangkan antek-antek Shisui juga kelihatan bingung sembari memperhatikan secarik kertas yang telah lusuh dan juga telah banyak bekas coretan yang tampak.

"Dia tidak ada pada daftar ini," bisik Kankurou pada Sasori memberikan daftar itu.

Aku menatap mereka heran.

"Hana, ramuannya sudah jadi," teriak Yuki mengatasi suara guntur yang kembali membahana.

Hana mengambilnya dan tersenyum kepada Yuki penuh terima kasih. Yuki menjawabnya dengan anggukkan namun dia bergegas mendekati kami ketika Shisui akan mendekatinya, tampaknya Yuki masih sakit hati melihat Shisui dengan pasangan yang lain sebulan setelah mereka putus setahun yang lalu.

Aku berdiri memasuki kamarku yang telah kosong dan hanya diisi oleh Hinata saja dan kemudian membuka bajuku mengingat kembali rangkaian buku tips mempertahankan hidup kau harus saling berpelukkan untuk saling menghangati dan aku melakukannya setelah bertelanjang dada dan masuk ke dalam selimut tempat Hinata berada untuk menghangatkannya. Aku tidak bisa tertidur dengan desiran darah yang semakin deras mengeluarkan persedian darahnya.

'Kuasai dirimu Kiba,' batinku kembali berusa menghangatkan Hinata.

Aku hampir menutup mataku entah jam berapa ketika Hana memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kiba jangan tidur disana, dia masih panas," teriak Hana ketika memasuki kamarku.

Aku membalas teriakannya dengan gerutuanku. "Owh, jangan seperti itulah, aku hanya menghangatkan dia."

"Uugh" sebuah erangan keluar dari Hinata.

"Kau lihat bukan, minggir kau," Hana menyuruhku menyingkir dari Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata," ucap Hana membuka selimut Hinata.

"Ku-kurasa be-begitu Hana," kata Hinata dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Kalau begitu minum ini, ini masih terlalu pagi untukmu terbangun," ujar Hana sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna merah kepada Hinata yang ku tahu itu adalah ramuan yang dibuat oleh Yuki.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Minum saja, kau membutuhkannya sekarang," jawab Hana.

"Terima kasih Hana," ucap Hinata setelah meneguk habis ramuan itu, kemudian dia tertidur.

Aku menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Kau keluar, dia seorang gadis Kiba," gemerutuk Hana.

Aku tahu itu adalah murkanya Hana.

"... kau bisa saja memperkosanya," omelan Hana masih lanjut dan menyuruhku untuk tidur disofa sementara dia memerintahkan kepada Chouji, Gaara, Utakata dan Konohamaru untuk pulang sementaru Yuki merawat 'pasien' steroid Hana yang ada dikamarnya sementara dia berdiskusi serius dengan kelompoknya.

Aku meneliti memandang kelompok kecil itu. Kulihat Shikamaru, Itachi, dan Obito tidak ada disana, aku tahu sekarang Shikamaru masih ada dihutan bersama Itachi yang ku rasa memasang sabu atau heroin ditubuh mereka sementara itu Obito sedang di rawat Yuki mungkin teler entah menegak apa.

Sejam, dua jam, aku habiskan dengan tidur yang gelisah.

"Kau, bawa ramuan ini kepada Hinata," perintah Hana dengan ramuan yang seperti air putih itu.

Aku membawa gelas itu ke kamarku dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Aku tertidur disebelah Hinata dengan memunggunginya berbeda dengan yang tadi.

...

"Akh," teriak Hinata membangunkanku dari tidur. "Hu ... hmuh ... hmuh."

"A-ada apa Hinata?" tanyaku membalik tubuh menatap Hinata

"Hosh ... hosh ... hosh." Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung keluar dari pori-pori kulitmya, dia kelelahan dan itu –errgh sangat seksi.

"Minumlah." Aku mengambilkan ramuan itu memberinya minum.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Baru jam tiga, kalau kau mau tidur lagi, tidurlah," jawabku

"Aku tidak ingin tidur lagi," kata Hinata bangun dari tempat tidur itu dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, aku menduduki diriku di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku mimpi buruk tadi," jawab Hinata. Kepalanya dia senderkan ke bahuku membuat detak jantungku berdetak tidak karuan.

"Mimpi apa?" tanyaku membelai rambutnya dengan jari-jariku.

"Owh, kau pasti akan menertawakannya Kiba, mimpiku ini sangat aneh, lebih aneh daripada sangat aneh," kata Hinata.

"Oke jelaskan saja mimpi yang aneh lebih aneh dari aneh itu," ucapku menirunya supaya dia menceritakan mimpinya itu.

Dia menarik nafas sebelum aku menjelaskan sesuatu padaku. "Aku bermimpi bahwa aku menjadi santapan vampire."

Cara dia menjelaskannya sungguh indah dengan alunan merdu yang keluar dari dalam bibirnya, ingin aku melumat bibir itu. Darah berdesir cepat dengan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan yang kurasakan dan tubuhku yang menegang dengan pikiran kotorku.

"Ada apa Kiba, tubuhmu menegang," ucapnya panik menatap diriku.

Aku kembali ke dunia nyata dan bersyukur pikiran kotor itu menjauh dari otakku. "Tidak apa-apa," aku berusaha menenangkannya.

Hinata bangun dari tempat tidur berjalan sedikit mendekati jendela untuk melihat keluar. Aku menatapnya yang jika ku potret akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang sangat indah.

"Kiba," mulai Hinata

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanyaku. Aku sedikit berharap dia mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_ dari bibirnya yang seksi.

Hinata berbalik menatapku, dia meneliti dari atasku yang tidak memakai baju hingga ke bawah. Kuharap otak Hinata masih normal tidak memikirkanku secara macam-macam melihat tubuhku yang tidak berbalut baju.

"Apa kau tidur seranjang denganku tadi?" itu sungguh-sugguh sangat mengecewakanku

"Tidak juga," jawabku. "Lima belas menit setelah kau tertidur kemarin aku keluar bersama dengan Hana dan satu jam yang lalu aku berada seranjang denganmu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tajam penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berbaring membelakangimu," jawabku santai, ternyata pikiran kotor itu tidak terjadi, aku menyibakkan surai panjangku ke belakang yang tadi sedikit berantakkan.

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja benar Hime."

"Huft," desahnya lega.

Aku juga bersyukur karena itu, aku membawa gelas ramuan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Hinata dikamar.

Hana menatapku penuh selidik.

"Kau memperkosanya?" tanya Hana.

Aku bergidik ngeri ketika kulihat stik bisbol di tangan kanannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau kira wajahku, wajah pemerkosa apa," gerutuku menyerahkan gelasku.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang menonton, tampak disana Yahiko, Shikamaru, Itachi, Kankurou, Sasori sedang mengobrolkan entah apa tanpa adanya Shisui sang ketua 'Pemakai steroid.'

"... nomaden menghampiri kita, alfa kini sedang menghubungi keluarga Uzumaki mengenai penyerangan itu, ku rasa mereka tidak ada hubungannya," bisik Kankurou secara keras.

"Belum tentu, siapa tahu itu..." bisikkan itu semakin mengecil.

Shikamaru menatapku, aku mengacuhkan tatapannya dan berjalan ke sofa ruang tamu untuk menidurkan diriku.

...

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N:** Huft, sungguh sangat membutuhkan perjuangan ditambah dengan keringatan membuat adegan-adegan itu. Otak mesum author sedang jalan padahal ini masih lebaran. Yang OC disini hanya Hiko saja sementara Yuki itu saya ambil dari tokoh the movienya.

.

.

.

.

**Rnr?**


End file.
